1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for generating individual droplets in ink printer devices having a common ink chamber for a plurality of discharge openings and a plurality of conductor loops corresponding in number to the plurality of discharge openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement has been proposed for ink printer devices wherein ink is ejected in the form of individual droplets wherein the drive elements in the form of conductor loops are secured at both sides of the write head, namely at both sides of an ink chamber (U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,933). A magnet system extending over the full length of the ink chamber generates a magnetic field in the region of the drive elements. A change of the current flux in a drive element due, for example, to the engagement of the current flowing through the conductor loop generates a force acting on the middle part which moves the middle part in the direction toward a discharge opening allocated to this middle part and leads to the ejection of an individual droplet. A write head can be constructed with such an arrangement wherein the advantages of an operationally reliable functioning can be combined with low outlay for the structuring and manufacture.
The manufacture of the plate containing the discharge openings, i.e. the manufacture of what is referred to as the nozzle plate, thereby presents difficulties, as does the allocation between a specific drive element and a specific discharge opening for which special adjustment or assembly operations are necessary.